No More Time
by Darkblaze of Shadeclan
Summary: In the well known city of Concorda located in Amaya lives a girl by the name of Maxine Caulfield, well known by Max. As living in the streets of the city she's independent and alone as a one of a kind orphan. Now as 14 she summons a great beast from a legend and decides to go to Greenhaven, but a man mean while will do anything to get her spirit animal. Even if it means killing her


**|Summery|**

 _Maxine Caulfield well known as Max by her piers and lives in Amaya where her city of Concorda is located, she has been independent for a year now, ever since her best friend, Chloe Price, was taken by Greencloaks when she summoned a coyote, she became independent. Going on 14 she never lived in one place. Traveling from one alley way to the next, dirty, clean, wet, damp, crowed, narrow, big, small, you name it and she's probably been there. Max always loved to travel in the fields and watch the creatures roam. She didn't have any friends like Chloe really but she does have her two other friends, Kate and Warren. Max and them would always go on alley adventures, Kate was a towns girl who was very shy and Warren was a towns boy and then he summoned a spirit animal later on, he called a Raven named Greyham and left for Greenhaven soon after. Max and Kate were alone, even though Max hadn't seen Kate in awhile she still looked out for her._

 **Chapter** **1: Shock Wave**

Max watched a pack of sheep graze at the ground, she was sitting on a flat stone a bit above the grassy ground watching them closely, she was bored out of her mind yes of course but she had to get rid of her boredom somehow so why not watch some sheep?

"Boo!"

Max jumped in fright before turning to the figure behind her, a girl with dirty blonde hair tied into a messy bun was there giggling, she had a white blouse with some brown pants and black shoes with a beaded necklace, she also had hazel eyes with some red underneath them. Kate. Kate laughed and sat next to Max, who playfully buffed her shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" Max stated not helping but laugh at her own stupidity, Kate shrugged and leaned back a bit.

"I thought I'd say hi, I haven't seen you in awhile ever since the few days after Warren left" Kate sighed and ended up laying down watching the bright blue sky with white fluffy clouds hanging from the blue plain, a gentle breeze went threw the field ruffling Max's short brown hair.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have at least one of my friends that's left to rely on" Max snickered as Kate just rolled her eyes in response.

"I have some fruit at my house, freshly picked apples from Eura that just sailed over. Would you like me to get you some?" Kate asked sitting up looking at Max.

"If you wouldn't mind that is" Max smiled kindly at Kate who shook her head.

"Of course not! We have plenty I'm sure my father can spare a few, I'll be right back" Kate stood up and slowly walked into the forest undergrowth.

"Don't turn into a sheep while I'm gone!" Kate called over her shoulder, dissapering in the forest as Max chuckled.

"Oh I won't" she mumbled rolling her eyes, as Max stood up and gazed at the sheep.

Some then put there heads up in alarm before trudging off.

"Where are you all going?" Max whispered curiously as a wave of dizziness shot threw her.

"Woah... What's happening?!" She said outloud.

Then the sky darkened

The birds in the trees near her flew away

Her eyes filled with light

Then a flash of light cut threw in front of her

And as quickly as it started, it stopped almost in a minute.

The impact of the flash threw her off as she tumbled off the stone and onto the grassy ground, tears brimmed her eyes and threatened to fall while the dizziness slowly slipped away. Max groaned and held her head as she pushed herself up by her other free hand not daring to look at the silhouette on the stone where she used to be. Max's head went up as a sudden gasp slipped out of her mouth.

There standing on the stone she was on before was a magnificent elk. The elk had a pure fur white base with a golden fur coat, it's antlers were sharp and looked like a golden brown, it's hoofs were silver and its eyes were multiple colors. It was like looking into the land itself. Max then realized who this magnificent elk was.

She had summoned Tellun the Elk, leader of the Great Beasts.

Max was frozen in shock as the massive elk looking into her brown eyes. Tellun moved forward and hoped gracefully off the stone and huffed threw his nostrils as he bent down his neck and pointed his antlers at Max as if saying if she wanted a help up. Max came back into reality when she softly grabbed onto his antlers and he swiftly hoisted her up making Max lift into the air with a sudden jolt before getting put down. Max let out a chuckle before looking up at the Great Beast who moved its head to look at her, Max slowly reached out a shaky hand and closed her eyes as her hand stopped right in front of Tellun, he looked at the hand and huffed threw his nostrils before taking a big step forward and leaning into her touch.

Max felt sparks fly threw her as her hand contacted with the top of Telluns head, her hand started to slowly pet his head as the Great Beast made a noise and rubbed agasint it making her laugh, she pulled away before hooking her arms around Telluns neck and hugged him stuffing her side of her head into his chest fur. He turned his head and looked at her as she pulled away.

"Y-Your Tellun the Elk..." She murmured tilting her head as the great elk nodded and approached her again rubbing the side of his face on her as she smiled and petted his head.

"Let's think each other as your my elk and I'm your girl, deal?" The elk just nudged her in reply.

"I don't know if you know this already but, My names Maxine Caulfield, but I just go by Max" The elk looked at her and nodded, then she realized. Tellun was her ticket to leave to Greenhaven, she could see Chloe again! Or even Warren! A smiled played on Max's lips before it turned into a frown, what about Kate? She can't just leave her! Max sighed before looking at Tellun smiling shyly.

"My friend Kate was going to get some few apples from her home, in the mean time would you like to watch some sheep?"


End file.
